Un Cambio de Vida
by Tsanami SaberFairy
Summary: Fairy Talil es una empresa exitosa reconocida por su forma de trabajo en cuanto a promociones y marcas Gray disfruta su vida sin muchas responsabilidades salvo las de la empresa pero que pasa cuando una inesperada persona que conoce le cambia la vida...
1. Chapter 1

_**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenece son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, si fuera la propietaria Gray ya le confesaría su amor a Juvia.**_

_**La historia es mía bueno casi recibí ayuda de mis colegas. :D**_

_**Hola chicos y chicas lamento no haber escrito la continuación de Fairy Tail SPYS por cosas que han pasado, trabajos, salidas entre otras cosas además de que estoy a punto de entrar a la Universidad no he logrado tener tiempo para mi por cierto que tengo una motivación para escribir ^/^ por otra parte este fic salió de la nada espero que les guste y ojala lo pueda terminar en diez capítulos o mas espero que sea de su agrado.**_

_**Un cambio de vida**_

_**Capitulo 1 La noticia **_

"_Tan solo a veces una persona logra cambiar a otro por el simple hecho de mostrarle cierto cariño formando un lazo único entre ellos" _

Gray Fullbuster es un exitoso empresario de Fairy Tail a su edad de 24 años vive una vida plena sin responsabilidades salvo las de la empresa, rodeado de mujeres y diversión ciertamente en Fairy tail se dedica a la creación de empleos aceptando solicitudes de todo tipo, irónicamente Gray disfruta mucho de su tiempo pero llego un momento en el que algo mas bien alguien entraría en su vida pero comencemos desde el principio.

Un día normal en Fairy tail todos en sus respectivas áreas Gray organizaba unos documentos que su ayudante Juvia Loxar le había dado para poder avanzar con un proyecto que se les solicito.

-Gray-sama ya termino esos papeles que Juvia le dio esta mañana-.

-ugh! Aun no, son demasiados papeles –dice mientras firma unos documentos.

-Gray-sama – suspira –Honestamente que voy hacer con usted, además de que solo le entregue es menos de la mitad que Juvia hizo ayer.

-¡QUE! –Alza la voz – _De nuevo lo hizo_ –pensó –Juvia te he dicho que no te esfuerces demasiado con el papeleo terminaras enfermándote-.

-Demo a Juvia le gusta ayudar a Gray-sama sea lo que sea asique termine esos papeles por favor –le dedica una sonrisa, pero cambia de forma muy seria cuando suena el teléfono del escritorio de Juvia –Juvia regresa en unos minutos, al parecer alguien quiere una cita con usted.

Gray solo suspiro después de que Juvia se fuera; ciertamente la conoció hace dos años exactamente ella reciente mente había entrado a Fairy tail junto con Gajeel que al parecer conocía a Juvia de toda la vida además que cabe mencionar que ella acosaba mucho a Gray con el tiempo se iban entendiendo pero jamás salieron en una cita eso fue en el primer año en el segundo año fue cuando Gray empezó a experimentar cierto sentimiento hacia ella pero lo ocultaba, es cuando Lyon Bastia entro en su vida tratando de conquistar a Juvia pero no había progreso alguno pero aun así mantenían su distancia entre ellos.

Gray dejo de soñar despierto cuando Juvia regreso a su despacho con una mirada de consternación en su cara, él lo noto y tenia que preguntar – ¿Qué sucede?-.

-Eto…Gray-sama…no creerá quien esta aquí-.

-Eh? –parpadeo un par de veces.

-Es Meredy y Ul tiene algo que decirte-.

-Pero… ¿porque tu expresión?

-Bueno eto… las dejo pasar-.

-Claro-.

Juvia volvió a cerrar el despacho y entro de nuevo a su escritorio se podía escuchar la voz de Juvia – Pasen por favor Gray-sama los esta esperando- Gray vio como Juvia abría la puerta dejando pasar a Meredy que saltaba de alegría y a la hija de su mentora con un bebé en brazos lo cual a Grey no dejo pasar por desapercibido.

-Gray cuanto tiempo sin verte –le sonríe Ul mientras paseaba de un lado a otro a su bebé.

-¡Hayo! Gray-kun –saluda Meredy con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro.

-Juvia les traerá algo de beber que se les ofrece-.

-No seas tan formal con nosotras Juvia –Ul le dice a Juvia con una voz cariñosa pero casi apagada –Yo quiero un té y Meredy un zumo de naranja-.

-Claro en seguida se los traigo –da una reverencia y sale de la oficina dejándolos solos.

-Y bien a que has venido –Gray se recostó aun más en su silla.

-Gray este pequeño es mi hijo se llama Takeshi –le dice mientras acaricia la espalda del pequeño-.

-De eso estoy seguro se parece mucho a ti -.

-Gray si he venido no es para pedirte dinero y mucho menos causarte molestias pero la verdad es que Meredy, se ira a estudiar pediatría a América por una beca que le ofrecieron en universidad-.

-Es impresionante Meredy felicidades -.

-Gracias Gray-kun-.

Juvia entra con las bebidas en una charola – Lamento la tardanza –dice Juvia mientras daba las bebidas y luego se iba a retirar del lugar pero Ul la detuvo.

-Juvia por favor quédate necesito también de tu ayuda en esta situación –su voz es muy apagada casi en un susurro.

La tensión se sentía en el despacho, Juvia estaba al lado de Gray mientras que Ul seguía acariciando a su bebé fue cuando empezó a llorar y miro a Gray –Gray… estoy muriendo-.

-¿Que estas diciendo Ul? Esto tiene que ser una broma y de muy mal gusto –él no quería aceptar el hecho de que la hija de su mentora fuera a morir.

-Lo lamento tanto Gray pero es cierto tengo lo mismo que mi madre pero ahora tengo dos criaturas Meredy y Takeshi lo son todo para mi, Meredy esta comenzando su vida aun no debe cargar con esta responsabilidad –sus lagrimas salían a flote –Debo encontrar a su padre pero tal parece que no quiere hacerse responsable de Takeshi en fin; Gray te estoy nombrando como tutor legal de Takeshi.

-Pero Ul yo no se nada de niños es mas no me llevo con ellos aunque me lo pidas tu yo no sirvo para esto.

-Sabia que me dirías algo así por eso –fija su mirada en Juvia –Juvia, se que puedo confiar en ti te podría nombrar como la tutora de Takeshi si algo me llega a pasar-.

-Eh? Pero Ul-san como puede confiar en Juvia –contesto con un poco de inseguridad, Juvia le encantaban los niños es mas ella deseaba tener a su propio hijo algún día de eso no lo dudaba pero estaría preparada –Juvia de verdad q-…

Juvia no es capaz de terminar de hablar ya que Gray se pone de pie.

-Por que le pides a Juvia que se haga cargo-.

-Se que Juvia podrá porque ella tiene mucho amor que dar, amor que te lo intenta dar a ti Gray pero eres tan ciego –alzo aun mas su voz Takeshi sintió el cambio de humor de su mama que empezó a llorar con unos gritos horribles; Ul trato de tranquilizarlo pero al parecer no estaba funcionando –Calma Takeshi mamá no quería espantarte –mira a Gray con una mirada reprobatoria – Vez lo que haces Gray.

-Lo que yo hice quien fue la que grito en primer lugar-.

-Cálmense los dos, Ul por favor –pedía Meredy tratando de tranquilizar a los dos pero como vio que ni uno ni otro se calmaba sabia que esto iba para largo; tomo a Takeshi y con Juvia salieron al despacho –Perdona que hayas visto eso. n_nU

-Descuida Meredy pero Porque escogieron a Juvia de todas las personas –dice mientras acaricia la melena negra del bebé.

-Bueno eso es porque Ul vio en ti a su mamá la persona que la cuido y velo por ellos tres, pensó que si Gray se negaba quedaba Lyon pero…Sabemos de antemano que el no esta listo para un bebé aun así Juvia… yo confió en ti, yo apenas entrare a la Universidad y no podría cuidar de Takeshi como es debido y el necesita amor.

-Lo puedo cargar –pide Juvia.

-Claro que si -le da a Takeshi y el pequeño se acomoda en los brazos de Juvia y sonríe.

Juvia empezaba a pensar si esto es lo que llamaba amor maternal y lo estaba pensando que ella si podría con esto a ella le hubiera gustado que una persona cuidara de ella cuando era pequeña claro que Metalicana cuidaba muy bien de ella y de Gajeel y estaba agradecida pero aun así desearía que su familia no la hubiera abandonado.

Por otra parte en la oficina de Gray.

-QUE TE CREES UL; PEDIRLE ESO A JUVIA-.

-SABIA QUE TU NO LO IBAS A ACEPTAR Y JUVIA SERA UNA EXCELENTE MADRE Y PREFIERO QUE LE DE SU AMOR A MI HIJO QUE A TI QUE NI SIQUIERA CORRESPONDES A SU AMOR-.

-ESO QUE TIENE QUE VER-.

-TIENE QUE VER MUCHO GRAY…no desperdicies tu vida –suspira –Tienes a una persona maravillosa que te es leal porque crees que ella a rechazado a Lyon tantas veces.

-Porque Lyon es un idiota y Juvia es…

-Eres un idiota Gray y lo digo porque no aceptas tus sentimientos o tienes miedo de perderla-.

-No solo eso también es porque no quiero que cambien las cosas me gustan como están si algo lo cambia no sabría como manejarlo…además…

Se abre la puerta de golpe dejando a la vista a Juvia con una mirada llena de determinación.

-Ul-san!-.

-Eh?! Dime –parpadea un par de veces.

-Acepto me are cargo de Takeshi-kun si te llega a suceder algo –un sonrojo se asoma por sus mejillas.

-Eh?-dicen Ul y Gray al mismo tiempo.

-Estas segura Juvia –dice Gray.

-Claro que si, Ul-san dile a tu abogado que se ponga en contacto con el abogado de Juvia Onegai-.

-Muchas Gracias Juvia no tengo como agradecerte –Ul abraza a Juvia con fuerza mientras llora de alivio –Arigato por favor cuida de Takeshi por mi.

-Por supuesto que si Ul-san pero tienes que prometerme de que lucharas por Takeshi-kun.

-Hasta el último aliento Juvia-.

Después de el espectáculo del día Ul y Meredy se van junto con Takeshi después de estoy Gray no dejo a Juvia en paz.

-Porque aceptaste-.

-Porque Take-kun me recuerda a Juvia y a Gajeel-kun cuando éramos pequeños Metalicana-san cuidaba de nosotros a pesar de no ser nuestra madre biológica nos dio cariño y no sufrimos y no quiero que Take-kun pase por la soledad-.

-Sabes que un bebé cambia muchas cosas-.

-Juvia esta al tanto de eso Gray-sama es solo que al cargarlo, Juvia sintió un cariño muy especial que no puedo explicarlo por eso es que…-

-De acuerdo si necesitas ayuda yo estoy aquí Juvia-.

-Gracias Gray-sama pero por favor termine su papeleo –le dice.

-Tch… no puedo dejarlo para mañana –protesta.

-No, no puede Gray-sama mañana tiene una reunión con Natsu-san, Erza-san y Gajeel-kun sobre la nueva construcción del parque de diversiones, también la publicidad que se debe de hacer, tiene que ir a hacer su chequeo de temporada por cierto tiene que pagar los daños que usted y Natsu-san causaron la semana pasada sin escusa…

Y la lista siguió ellos dos jamás pensaron que en un par de meses todo cambiaria y algo que cambiaria permanentemente su relación que no seria la misma. Pero sobre todo para Gray darse cuenta de lo maravillosa que es Juvia honestamente esto seria un gran cambio para ellos.

Continuara….

_Acá un pequeño adelanto del próximo capitulo. _

_-Gray sama –entra a la oficina con lagrimas en los ojos-._

_-Que sucede Juvia porque estas llorando-._

_-Es Ul-san…ella no… lo logro-._

_-Se ha nombrado a Juvia Loxar como tutora del pequeño Takeshi Milkovich, hasta que Meredy regrese y quiera hacerse cargo del pequeño permanecerá bajo su custodia -._

_-Juvia aceptara todas las condiciones para tener a Takeshi prometo cuidarlo y amarlo como si fuera mío-._

_-Bienvenido a tu nuevo Hogar Take-kun-._

_-Juvia estarás bien con un bebé y tu sola-._

_-Gajeel-kun tú también piensas que Juvia no podrá-._

_-No es eso no es seguro que estés sola con un bebé-._

_-Quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo Juvia-._

_-Eh? Demo Gray-sama-._

**Que les pareció ¿? Les gusto ¿? Dejen sus reviews y comentarios.**

**Por favor no se roben mi frase o las frases que coloco al principio o al fin por favor.**

**Atte. Tsanami saberfairy **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fairy Tail no me pertenece son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**_

_**Chicos y chicas acá esta el segundo capitulo supongo que el mas largo hasta ahora eso me recuerda decir que ya soy una chica Graduada por eso hice este capitulo mas largo además de que muy pronto me iré a Inglaterra asique tratare de escribir lo mas que pueda antes de irme.**_

**Capitulo 2 Cruel realidad**

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde que Ul llego a darle la noticia a Gray de lo sucedido con ella todo estaba marchando normal como en cualquier otro día en Fairy tail todos los departamentos de la empresa estaban mas que frustrados con todo tipo de contratos que se les solicitaba, con Gray es el área de publicidad con la ayuda de Juvia pudo terminar a tiempo todos los contratos; estaban a punto de entrar a la temporada Decembrina dando la imagen de Santa Claus a los niños de seguir creyendo en el .

-Gray-sama ya están listos todos los documentos para la promoción de este mes, pasado mañana empezaremos con las promociones de Navidad –le entrega un refresco a Gray.

-Las dos primeras semanas de diciembre son las más difíciles para nosotros, aunque avanzamos un poco en la mayoría de ellos –dice mientras le da un sorbo a su bebida –Por cierto has tenido noticias de Ul.

-No aun no, pero los papeles de la custodia de Take-kun están listos –dice mientras se dirige a la salida –Se le ofrece algo mas Gray-sama.

-No eso es todo Juvia arigato-.

Gray seguía pensando en que Juvia seria la tutora legal de Takeshi claro que Ul no tenía más familiares cercanos salvo Lyon y el pero aun así fue egoísta por parte de el por no querer aceptar a Takeshi pero el que podía hacer, el era un desastre tan solo en ir a su departamento era como ver a un torbellino arrasara con todo; no obstante el sabia como lidiar con todo esto.

-¡Gray sama! –Entra a la oficina con lágrimas en los ojos-.

-¿Que sucede Juvia? ¿Porque estas llorando?-

-Es Ul-san… ella no… lo logro –las lagrimas salían por los hermosos ojos de Juvia dándole un brillo.

Gray estaba impactado por la noticia tanto que dejaron todo trabajo dirigiéndose a hacer los preparativos del funeral y esto fue un viernes por la tarde al día siguiente fue la velación de Ul solo los amigos cercanos asistieron; entre ellos Lyon.

-Y creer que se volvería a repetir-.

-Tampoco yo lo podía creer –respondió Gray –Ahora mismo Meredy esta destrozada, lloro hasta quedarse dormida se ira en un par de días.

-¿Que pasara con Takeshi –kun? –pregunto Lyon.

-Sobre eso… Juvia es la tutora legal de Takeshi hasta que Meredy regrese y quiera hacerse cargo de él.

-¡Como es eso! –exclamo Lyon.

-Ella lo decidió por cuenta propia-.

-Demo… tener un bebé es mucha responsabilidad pero –Lyon cambia su mirada a una de príncipe encantador (por así decirlo n_nU) –Ella necesitara que un hombre la proteja de todo.

**Imaginación de Lyon **

Seremos como una pareja de recién casados compartiendo la misma cama; lado a lado.

-Lyon-sama, por favor despierte preparare el desayuno –le susurra en el oído.

Lyon se estira abrazando a juvia atrayéndolo mas a el –Muy buenos días Juvia-chan iré por Takeshi –kun.

-Ara, Lyon-sama usted es todo un caballero –le da un beso rápido.

-Todo por ti mi amada Juvia -.

**Fin de la imaginación **

-Te lo imaginas -.

-No se si me deba de dar repugnancia por lo que acabas de decir o de verdad sentir lastima por ti –Grey miro a su amigo con una gota en la cabeza-.

-Le diré a Juvia si quiere irse a vivir conmigo en Lamia Scale-.

-Eso ni de locos, Juvia pertenece a Fairy Tail –Gray jala a su compañero de la camisa deteniéndolo de ir por Juvia –Además no te conviene ir ahorita-.

-Por que lo dices –lo mira confundido –A caso tu crees poder impedírmelo de ir-.

-Además de mi, lo decía también porque Gajeel esta con ella en el cuarto de Takeshi-.

-Hmp, Yo no le tengo miedo a ese tipo –se suelta del agarre de Grey – Su apariencia no da nada de miedo simplemente quiere aparentarlo -.

-Ge he, creo que alguien esta hablando de mi-.

Para sorpresa de ellos dos Gajeel estaba detrás observándolos con una mirada de burla y superioridad.

-Gajeel –kun –llamo una voz dulce en un susurro –Ayuda a Juvia con las maletas de Take-kun -Juvia hablo muy bajo mientras cargaba a Takeshi en de tres meses en sus brazos, reflejando tristeza-.

-Eh… Claro, vamos pasare a dejarte a tu departamento –dice Gajeel mientras toma dos maletas –No se te olvida nada –le pregunta.

-No, ya eso es todo –le dedico una sonrisa débil a los chicos –Gray-sama mañana llevare a Take –kun al entierro para que se despida de su mamá -.

-Si Juvia eto… No trabajaremos mañana ni pasado la mayoría de Fairy Tail esta aquí y el maestro dio el permiso de que pudieras tomarte tu tiempo-.

-De acuerdo –asintió mientras acariciaba la espalda de Takeshi –Solo tomare un par de días hasta que vea como cuidar Take-kun… Estará bien sin mi Gray-sama.

-No te preocupes por mi Juvia –la mira a los ojos –Se cuidarme solo… En donde te quedaras-.

- En mi departamento mañana arreglare el cuarto de invitados par que se pueda instalar Take-kun por lo mientras dormirá con Juvia.

-Juvia-chan si te sientes más segura; con mucho gusto te acompaño hasta tu casa y me quedare a tu lado –ofreció Lyon.

-Arigato Lyon-sama demo…

Es cortada de sus palabras por Gajeel que se pone entre ellos.

-Lo siento segundo stripper pero yo la ayudare con el traslado-.

-Gajeel-kun, no peles guarda respeto –regaño Juvia.

-Tch

-Gray-sama, Lyon-sama los veré mañana

Juvia se despide de ellos dos con una sonrisa se aleja de ellos, por unos instantes Gray sentía la necesidad de abrazarla de poder consolarla, pero, él de antemano no podía por la simple razón de que con lo sentimental que estaría Juvia no era lo mas conveniente vio como se alejaba el auto de Gajeel desapareciendo a distancia sin duda seria una larga noche.

_**En el departamento de Juvia**_

Llegaron al departamento de Juvia a pesar de que solo consistía en dos habitaciones uno que era el de Juvia y el otro que ocupaba como el cuarto de huéspedes, una sala un poco amplia pero cómoda con una cocina que lo tenia todo, para la demás gente podría parecer poca cosa pero para Juvia era su hogar; Takeshi ya había despertado en medio viaje ahora se encontraba jugando con los mechones de Juvia, su inocencia es lo que Juvia amaba de los bebés pero se sentía tan triste de que Takeshi no conocería a su madre una mujer muy amable a pesar de todo.

-Bienvenido a tu nuevo Hogar Take-kun –le susurra mientras le da un beso en la mejilla.

Takeshi lanza un leve gorgojo de alegría siguiendo jugando con los mechones de Juvia.

-Juvia estarás bien y tú sola con un bebé –le dice mientras deja las maletas en la sala.

-Gajeel-kun tú también piensas que Juvia no podrá-.

-No dije nada de eso ni siquiera lo insinué –se justifico, tratando de salvar su pellejo pues cuando subestimaba a su amiga e hermana…él era el más afectado –Solo digo que no es seguro que te quedes sola con un bebé.

-Lo se, pero no te puedo pedir que te quedes a vivir conmigo porque Levy estará preocupada.

-Eh!... Ella no tiene porque preocuparse no estamos casados para que ella piense eso.

-Se que ustedes dos están saliendo apenas pero –coloca una manta en la alfombra y unas almohadas de apoyo para recostar a Takeshi dándole un chupón para que se entretuviera –Levy-san se preocupa mucho por ti además de que debes de estar feliz de que ella te ame tanto-.

-Hmp eso es distinto pero que hay de ti y el stripper.

-Gajeel-kun deje de llamar a Gray-sama así -.

-Si no se desnudara como lo ha hecho desde que lo conocimos la primera vez, entonces no abría porque decirle así –se justifica-.

-Juvia piensa que Gray-sama esta manteniéndose al margen de todo esto no creo que quiera corresponder al amor de Juvia –le dice en un susurro.

-No pienses tanto en el ahora –coloca su mano en su cabeza dándole una caricia –Concéntrate mas en él –señala a Takeshi con la mirada –Ese pequeño mocoso te va a necesitar mas a ti-.

-Tienes razón Gajeel-kun que haría sin ti-.

-Seguramente estarías llorando por cualquier tontería –le dice sin rodeos-.

-¿Quieres que Juvia te prepare algo de comer?-.

-No estaría mal un poco de lasaña –le dice mientras se sienta junto a Takeshi y lo toma en brazos-.

-Claro aun queda un poco de ayer ahora mismo te lo sirvo-.

Mientras Juvia calentaba la comida se puso a pensar en lo que le dijeron los abogados no podía creer la condición que le pusieron a Juvia.

**Flash Back**

-Se ha nombrado a Juvia Loxar como tutora del pequeño Takeshi Milkovich, hasta que la señorita Meredy regrese y quiera hacerse cargo del pequeño permanecerá bajo su custodia -.

-Juvia aceptara todas las condiciones para tener a Takeshi-.

-Señorita Loxar por lo que sabemos usted es soltera –dice uno de los abogados.

-Eh?...Bueno así es pero eso que tiene que ver –dice un poco extrañada.

-Bueno lo que ocurre es que nos preocupa el tipo de ambiente en el que vivirá el pequeño a pesar de su corta edad-.

-Que es lo que tratan de insinuar-.

-Según el testamento de la señorita Ultear ahora que el niño Takeshi estará en sus manos esto significa que deberá el Sr. Gray Fullbuster o el Sr. Bastia visitar al pequeño todos los días al menos que usted llegara a tener un acompañante que viva con ustedes pero de preferencia alguno de ellos –señala el abogado.

-¡Que! ¡Como es eso posible!-.

El abogado de Juvia mira el documento del testamento y para ser honesto era cierto todo lo que decía.

-Lo siento Juvia-san pero acá lo explica.

-En pocas palabras Juvia debe conseguir una pareja –dice mientras parpadea –Esto tiene que ser una broma.

**Fin Del Flash Back **

-Que problema –suspira resignada.

-Oí, Juvia estas segura de esto –habla Gajeel desde la sala.

-De que me hablas Gajeel-kun-.

-Me refiero a lo que te dijo los abogados-.

-Aun no se que hacer, Juvia cree que deberá volver a salir citas-.

-Por que no escoges a cualquiera de esos dos strippers-.

-No, no podría Gajeel-kun-susurra mientras se dirige con dos platos de lasaña y un biberón para Takeshi –Además…Juvia de antemano sabe que Gray-sama solo ve a Juvia como una amiga leal por no decir demás que soy su secretaria –toma asiento donde esta Gajeel y Takeshi –Aun así Juvia tiene un año para pensar en esto –habla mientras le da de comer a Take-kun.

-Puede que así sea Juvia pero –sigue comiendo –Cuanto tiempo más lo vas a esperar.

-Por mi lo esperaría por toda la vida…Demo ahora es cuestión de él.

Gajeel la miro y solo suspiro con pesadez, sabia que Juvia esperaría por Gray sin importar lo que pasara pero a caso el tendría que darle un leve empujón.

-Si tú lo dices Juvia – dice mientras sigue comiendo –Eso me recuerda.

- Eh?-.

-Metalicana llamo ayer preguntando como estábamos le dije que todo estaba bien me reclamo de porque no la hemos ido a visitar -.

-Con que así están las cosas, deberíamos ir a verla este fin de semana que viene-.

Platicaron hasta que se quedaron dormidos en la sala, en el piso con una manta fue hasta que el celular de Juvia sonó con un msj de Gray.

_**De: Gray Fullbuster.**_

_**Para: Juvia Loxar. **_

_**Asunto: Llegada.**_

_**Buen día Juvia perdón que te levante si es que estas dormida pero el entierro será a las 9:30, aun tienes tiempo y me preguntaba si gustas que te fuera a dejar.**_

-Gray-sama.

_**De: Juvia Loxar.**_

_**Para: Gray-sama. **_

_**Asunto: Llegada.**_

_**Buenos días Gray-sama de hecho Gajeel-kun llevara a Juvia al entierro gracias por preguntar de hecho ahora mismo me estoy levantando para preparar a Take-kun, lo veré en un par de horas. : )**_

-Y enviar –Juvia se levanto del lugar en donde estaba dormía, movió a Gajeel para que despertara obviamente no despertó tomo a Takeshi en brazos y lo fue a cambiar unos minutos después ya estaba lista le dio de comer a Takeshi y le preparo algo rápido de comer a Gajeel fue hasta casi en el ultimo minuto que lanzo un vaso de agua en la cara a su amigo hermano logrando por fin despertarlo.

-Vamos Gajeel-kun desayune que ya nos tenemos que ir.-

_**En el cementerio**_

Todos estaban reunidos para decir el ultimo adiós a Ultear el ambiente era muy pesado sin mencionar que todos estaban mas que triste, Meredy le dio el ultimo adiós junto con Takeshi que lo tenia en brazos.

-Arigato Ul…hic… en serio por todo el amor que me distes incluso sin ser tu…hic…verdadera hija… me amaste hasta el final…Prometo dar mi mejor esfuerzo…estarás orgullosa de mi y regresare por Take-kun –lagrimas traicionaban a Meredy por salir mas a flote –Take-kun despídete de mamá –le dice mientras toma su manita y la coloca en el cofre.

Uno por uno se fueron despidiendo hasta el final fue Gray, Juvia y Lyon los que faltaban.

-Ul-san, Juvia promete cuidar muy bien de Take-kun le hablare todos los días sobre ti incluso si no pudo lograr conocerte le mostrare tus fotos para que por lo menos sepa como eras –Juvia se alejo del cofre a punto de llorar pero es abrazada por Gray que al igual que ella estaba devastado ya que Ul era como una hermana para él y Lyon.

Lyon y Gray eran mas hombres de acciones que de palabras dejaron dos rosas blancas en el ataúd, Gray seguía abrazando a Juvia, Lyon abrazaba a Meredy que tenia a Takeshi en brazos y el pequeño empezó a llorar mas en el momento en el que Ul fue enterrada, ya nada seria igual.

Después de esto todos tomaron rumbos distintos.

-Oí Juvia vámonos-.

-Ahora voy Gajeel-kun –mira a Meredy que traía a Takeshi durmiendo en sus brazos –Meredy-san es hora de irnos.

-Claro Juvia –se acerca hasta ella –Gracias por dejarme quedar en tu departamento, estas segura de que no causo ninguna molestia-.

-Claro que no causas ninguna molestia Meredy-san, prefiero que estés con Juvia y Take-kun que sola en esa casa además muy pronto te iras a América.

-Tienes razón, podemos pasar primero por mis maletas que están en la casa-.

-Claro-.

-Juvia –llama Gray –Podemos hablar un segundo.

-Claro –se acerca a él – ¿Sucede algo Gray-sama?-.

-Gajeel me conto lo sucedido con los abogados-.

-Eh?-.

-Es verdad lo que me dijo –alzo su tono de voz en forma de molestia-.

-Es cierto, esa es la condición que a Juvia le pusieron solo tengo un año de plazo a partir de enero debe encontrar a alguien –bajo su mirada –Por lo tanto puedes ir a visitarlo-.

-Cuales son tus opciones-.

-No tengo ninguna opción-.

-En ese caso –mira los ojos de Juvia –Quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo Juvia-.

-Eh? Demo Gray-sama-.

-Creo que es mejor que te vengas a vivir conmigo junto con Takeshi-.

-No lo hare Gray-sama-.

-¡¿Porque no!?

-Porque dese cuenta de la situación en la que esta, Juvia necesita pensar en muchas cosas, ahora mismo ir a vivir con Gray-sama no es lo más conveniente-.

-A caso Lyon te dijo que te fueras a vivir con él –le grita molesto.

-Lyon-sama no sabe nada de esto, Juvia solo le conto a Gajeel-kun pero a nadie más.

-Entonces porque –le cuestiona.

-Lo demás no depende de Juvia sino de Gray-sama –se aleja de el –Juvia lo verá el miércoles.

Juvia se alejo de ahí subió al auto de Gajeel y tomaron rumbo a la casa que solía ser de Ul pero ahora estaría deshabitada, Gray veía como se alejaban y se molesto consigo mismo por hablarle a Juvia de esa manera.

-Me disculpare cuando la vuelva a ver mañana –suspiro resignado.

"Nadie sabe que llegara a suceder después de un suceso inesperado"

**Continuara….**

_**Espero que haya sido de su agrado la verdad creo que me excedí un poco en cuanto al drama jejeje Gomen de verdad que estoy un poco desanimada, pero por mis queridos fan yo escribiré arigato por su apoyo recomienden este fic.**_

_**En este capítulo hubo más escenas de Gajeel y Juvia la razón es porque son como hermanos recientemente vi la saga de la llave perdida el capitulo donde hacen equipo además de los juegos mágicos cuando Gajeel se molesta en que participe porque se distraerá con Gray.**_

_**Además me recuerda que también estoy trabajando en un fanfic de Gray y Lyon Jajaja bueno en este caso mi Capitán alias Taicho para mis amigos y a mí me está ayudando en la redacción… en fin espero que les haya gustado este capítulo los mantendré al tanto de mi viaje y los capítulos siguientes.**_

_**Agradecimientos a mis seguidores: **_Kim-blanca, Medaka-chan, __Dixie Ulquiorra, Rirukasabe.__

_**Dejen reviews y comentarios.**_

_**ATTE: Tsanami Saberfairy**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola chicos y chicas en el capitulo anterior creo que por coincidencia llegue a atinarle a lo que sucedería en el manga en partes Jajaja aunque me dolió un poco que Gray se pusiera en su mal plan con Juvia y que Lyon se diera por vencido con Juvia las cosas se ponían interesantes entre ellos tres… Pero bueno Taicho me dice que aun no es hora de un romance formal entre Gray y Juvia, Aun así yo seguiré amando GRUVIA: D Disfruten el siguiente capitulo. ;)**

_**Capitulo 3 Esto es amor ¿?**_

Después de haber ido por las cosas de Meredy llegaron se instalaron, Juvia dejo a Takeshi con Meredy en la sala de estar y arrastro a Gajeel hasta la cocina, literalmente.

-Gajeel-kun Porque le dijo a Gray-sama sobre lo sucedido con los abogados-.

-Yo se que tu no se lo ibas a decir por eso se lo dije-.

-Juvia esta mas que estresada con todo esto, incluso Gray-sama piensa que esta obligado a que Juvia se quede a vivir con él-.

-Y aceptaras su oferta -.

-Obviamente Juvia NO ACEPTARA –le da un golpe a Gajeel en el costado –Juvia no quiere que Gray-sama piense eso, Juvia piensa que es mejor que me de por vencida…

-Estas hablando en serio Juvia-.

Gajeel no podía creerlo de lo que Juvia acababa de decirle estaba renunciando al amor de Gray, lo encontraba difícil de creer pero tal vez era lo mejor para ella.

-Quizás sea lo mejor para ti-.

-Juvia piensa lo mismo –susurro con cierta tristeza.

Después de un par de horas Gajeel se fue dejando a las dos mujeres en el departamento pero recalcándole a Juvia que si llegara a suceder algo o lo que fuera que lo llamara y él llegaría, Meredy le enseño a Juvia todo lo que debía saber de Takeshi, fue el lunes por la tarde en que Meredy se iba a América a estudiar Juvia acompaño a Meredy a dejarla al aeropuerto.

-Meredy por favor cuídate, Juvia te esperara, te llamara todos los días y Take-kun también te esperara-.

-Arigato Juvia, me esforzare mucho tratare de regresar aunque sea en el cumpleaños de Take-kun –dándole un beso en la frente a su hermano –Pórtate bien Take-kun.

-Y acaso no hay un abrazo para nosotros-.

-Gray-kun, Lyon-kun vinieron.

Meredy se acerca y le da un abrazo a cada uno.

-Mi vuelo ya llego, cuídense por favor -.

Meredy se despidió de ellos con el último adiós abordo el avión, comenzando un nuevo ciclo de vida una nueva etapa; mientras Juvia veía como el avión se alejaba abrazo aun más a Takeshi y se retiro sin decir ni una palabra a los jóvenes, si no fue por que Gray la detuvo.

-Juvia por que me estas evadiendo-.

-Juvia, no lo evade Gray-sama es solo que Take-kun necesita su siesta -.

-Tanto así en ese caso te llevo a tu casa –le ofrece.

-No gracias Gray-sama -.

-Juvia-chan si quieres yo te iré a dejar a tu casa –Lyon apareció repentinamente metiéndose en la conversación.

-Gracias Lyon-sama pero Juvia prefiere irse por su cuenta-.

Gray y Lyon se quedaron estáticos por lo evasiva que estaba con ellos claro que Gray si que se molesto se dirigió por el camino que fue Juvia se adelanto y la espero en la entrada.

-Juvia en serio tenemos que hablar-.

-Juvia no tiene nada que hablar con Gray-sama, Juvia ya le había dicho que puede ir a visitar a Takeshi las veces que Gray-sama y Lyon-sama quieran.

-Si por lo de la vez pasada me disculpo-.

-No solo fue eso lo que hirió a Juvia, es mas de lo que usted cree –los ojos de Juvia comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas.

-Juvia lo siento tanto, pero –le acaricia su mejilla –Dime que puedo hacer.

-Mantenerse al margen de esto, solo eso Juvia pide-.

-Entonces que tratas de decirme –le dice consternando y temor en su voz.

-Juvia se deshará de estos sentimientos-.

-Estas mintiendo -.

-Juvia no perderá con intentarlo –le dice mientras Juvia besa la frente de Takeshi.

-Vienes conmigo –tomando la mano de Juvia jalándola un poco bruscamente.

Juvia no podía poner resistencia si no espantaría al bebé, Gray la subió al asiento de adelante le cerro la puerta y se fue a su lado del coche listo para conducir.

-Gray-sama esto es secuestro-.

-Yo no le diría de esa forma preferiría decir que es una forma de hablar contigo por las malas –la mira de reojo –Me dirás ahora el porque.

-Juvia ya le dijo Gray-sama –esquiva su mirada.

-No lo dices por…auch-.

-Eh! Take-kun eso no se hace –le reprime Juvia al pequeño.

Takeshi le había lanzado el chupón que tenia en la boca hacia Gray que por suerte le dio en el ojo al chico.

-Igual que su mamá –dice Gray mientras se talla el ojo –Tal parece que no le gusta que te hable de esa forma.

-Pues Juvia concuerda con Take-kun –ríe mientras acaricia a Takeshi.

-Mejor te llevo a tu casa por lo mientras, te diré algo Juvia.

-Eh?-.

-Si es verdad que vas a renunciar tus sentimientos por mi –miro hacia la carretera –Entonces peleare por tu cariño.

Juvia se sonrojo por lo que Gray le acababa de decir sin embargo no lo miro a los ojos se concentro mas en los balbuceos de Takeshi; el ambiente era un poco incomodo excepto por como Juvia le decía palabras pausadas al niño.

-Take-kun, vamos puedes decir U- sa -gi.

El pequeño solo le daba una sonrisa a Juvia mientras observaba sus dedos.

-Que tal Ne-ko.

-Juvia no creo que sepa aun decir algunas palabras-.

-Juvia lo sabe Gray-sama es solo una forma de motivar a Take-kun a que pueda empezar a hablar.

-Si tú lo dices esta bien-.

-Gray-sama acaba de pasar la casa de Juvia-.

-En serio que mal ya que es tarde y Takeshi debe comer, podemos pasar a un restaurante a comer algo –Gray sonaba inocente porque esto lo hizo a propósito para poder pasar tiempo con Juvia.

-Gray-sama lo hizo a propósito-.

-En teoría si lo hice apropósito pero no con malas intenciones-.

-Eh!? Gray-sama… eto Juvia no esta preparada para esto… Además.

-Oí Juvia te había dicho que me ganaría tu sentimientos hacia mi y comenzare ahora.

Gray estaciono el coche en un restaurante de comida familiar bajaron entraron tomaron asiento mientras Juvia colocaba al pequeño en su regazo mientras Gray veía el menú.

-Juvia ¿Que pedirás? –alza la vista del menú y ve como Juvia le da de comer a Takeshi.

-Eto…Veamos –ve el menú que esta en la mesa –Creo que Juvia ordenará pasta a la boloñesa-.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a darle de comer?

-No se preocupe Gray-sama aunque no lo parezca Juvia tiene experiencia con los bebés –le retira la mamila a Takeshi –Veo que tenias hambre Take-kun –Juvia sonríe lo coloca en su hombro derecho dándole leves palmaditas en la espalda.

-So deska…-la miraba de reojo y noto como Juvia sonreía mientras seguía dándole palmaditas a Takeshi era casi como ver un ángel cuidando de él, espabilo cuando se dio cuenta de lo cursi que sonó ese pensamiento por parte de él, ordenaron y estuvieron cómodamente charlando hasta que fueron interrumpidos por el celular de Juvia (el tono del ring es Be as One ending 6).

-Gomen Gray-sama –se levanta de su asiento –Podría cargar a Take-kun un minuto-.

-Claro-.

Juvia le entrega a Takeshi, Gray lo tomo en brazos con un poco de torpeza pero lo logro.

-No tardare Gray-sama –le dice mientras contesta su teléfono –Hola Metalicana-san… Si a pasado mucho tiempo… si Gajeel-kun me comento…

Gray se quedo solo en la mesa con Takeshi mientras esperaba por el regreso de Juvia.

-Bien Takeshi… somos tú y yo por el momento…

El pequeño solo jalo la nariz de Gray.

-Muy gracioso Takeshi muy gracioso.

Por otro lado en el baño de mujeres.

-Lo se, Juvia se disculpa por no haber ido a visitarla… Claro que Gajeel-kun y Juvia irán a visitar el próximo fin… Si a partir del viernes iremos llegaremos en la tarde… Si justamente para la cena…Por cierto llevare a un pequeño conmigo…No, no es eso, ocurrieron muchas cosas en estos días y Juvia te contara con lujo de detalle…No, Gajeel-kun aun lo niega…Juvia ya le dijo que aceptara sus sentimientos…Bueno Juvia aun no… Demo… Si esta bien… Juvia lo pensara…De acuerdo…Si Juvia también te extraña…Si yo le digo…Yane…

Juvia termino con la llamada le gustaba hablar con Metalicana pues siempre le aconsejaba de la mejor manera, salió del tocador y fue a la mesa donde los había dejado para su sorpresa Gray estaba manchado con salsa boloñesa y algunos fideos en su cabello, Gray vio que ya había llegado le estiro a Takeshi que al igual que el estaba todo lleno de salsa.

-Ten –le da el pequeño a Juvia –En serio este niño es igual a su madre.

Juvia rio por el comentario de Gray, tomo a Takeshi en sus brazos y lo limpio.

-Ara Take-kun eso no es muy bonito de tu parte -.

-Tengo la extraña sensación de que aparte de Lyon, también Takeshi será mi rival por llamar tu atención-.

-Gray-sama no diga eso… aunque –abraza a Takeshi –Take-kun tiene mucho mas ventaja que Lyon y Gray-sama.

Gray solo rio porque si quería retomar los sentimientos de Juvia tenia que ganarse el cariño del pequeño pero iría paso por paso una camarera les tomo una foto des previniendo a los 3.

-Es por parte de la casa –explica la chica –Son 20 J.

Gray pago todo ya en el auto.

-No salimos tan mal –dice mientras le da la foto a Juvia.

-Awww, Gray-sama podría regalarle la foto a Juvia.

-Claro –le da la foto.

Juvia ve como en la foto gray esta limpiándose los restos de la comida mientras Juvia le sonríe y Takeshi sale aplaudiendo sus manos se dirían que son una familia.

-Por cierto Juvia.

-eh?... sucede algo Gray –sama-.

-En el restaurante recibiste una llamada acaso era…-.

-Era Metalicana-san, la madre adoptiva de Juvia y Gajeel-kun.

-Ya veo-.

-Juvia llevara a Take-kun el viernes a casa de Metalicana-san junto con Gajeel-kun, hace tiempo que no vamos de visita.-

-Entonces te iras el viernes-.

-Si así es, no se preocupe Gray-sama, Juvia dejara todo en orden antes de irme -.

-Pero como le aras con Takeshi -.

-Juvia lo ha pensado y lo llevare con Mira-san-.

-Oh ya veo, lo llevaras en la guardería de Fairy tail.

Fairy Tail también cuidaba a los hijos de sus empleados y la encargada era Mirajane Strauss con su hermana menor Lissana.

-Ahí estará seguro y podre ir a verlo en mis descansos y Juvia no estará tan preocupada-.

Gray siguió manejando hasta llegar al departamento de Juvia, la acompaño hasta su puerta con un adormilado niño en brazos.

-Arigato Gray-sama -.

-No es nada Juvia –le entrega el bebé –Juvia…nuevamente me disculpo por lo de hace rato y lo de unos días atrás-.

-No tiene porque disculparse Gray-sama, Juvia también tuvo en parte la culpa por comportarse como una niña…eto gusta pasar Gray-sama.

Entraron al departamento, Gray noto que el lugar estaba lleno de retratos de Juvia en su vida reconoció algunos fotografías que ella tomo en Fairy Tail, una de ellas es en el cumpleaños de Lucy, el otro en su oficina tal parecía que quien tomo la foto fue Gajeel porque ella estaba hablando por teléfono mientras tecleaba en su monitor, otra mostraba todos de Fairy tail juntos como la familia que son pero no pudo pasar una en particular que era Gajeel de aproximadamente 1 año de edad con una bebita en brazos y una mujer de aproximadamente 26 años.

-Es Metalicana-san junto con Juvia y Gajeel-kun.

-Tu y Gajeel son como hermanos prácticamente o no ¿? –Se sienta en el sillón mas largo de la sala –Desde que llegaron parecían inseparables.

-Así es –toma la foto que mostraba los tres juntos –Gajeel-kun siempre defendió a Juvia de los bravucones de la escuela porque irónicamente donde Juvia iba solía llover –mira con nostalgia la foto –Siempre llovía, un día… Metalicana-san le hizo un buza a Juvia.

-Te refieres a esos muñecos que parecen fantasmas y que sirven para mejorar el clima –Gray decía esto mientras se imaginaba un fantasma.

-Juvia aun conserva a su buza –le dice un poco apenada –Me recuerda siempre que tendré a mis seres queridos cerca.

-Vez este collar –le muestra su collar –Ur me lo regalo el día de mi graduación, después me dio un golpe por haberme quitado la ropa.

-Eto… Juvia logra imaginarse eso –le dice mientras se lo imaginaba.

-Bueno será mejor que me vaya ya es muy noche y debo asear un poco el departamento.

-Claro Gray-sama, Juvia entiende eto… Puede, venir las veces que quiera…

-Si vendré mas seguido – le sonríe (como en el manga 340)

Juvia lo acompaño hasta la puerta estuvieron un rato incómodos no sabiendo que hacer.

-Bien nos vemos mañana -.

Gray se acerco dándole un beso en los labios no lo profundizaron mucho pero significo mucho para ellos.

-Juvia lo vera el miércoles -.

-Si te veré el miércoles-.

Ella cerro la puerta se sonrojo de la emoción y del nerviosismo pero al final ella misma sabia que no podría jamás olvidar lo no podría dejar de amarlo.

-Que hará Juvia-.

-Que are – se pregunto Gray el sintió que su corazón estaba apunto de salirse de su pecho y solo por un beso se imagino si él y Juvia lo… -Ugh! Que cosas estoy pensando…Debo tranquilizarme.

Después de ese día, Gray volvió a la casa de Juvia llevándole un ramo de flores a Juvia y juguetes a Takeshi, pero el gusto le duraba muy poco porque Lyon llegaba de la nada y le traía flores y chocolates a Juvia junto con juguetes para el pequeño; claro que ella procuraba llevar todo con calma para que no hubiera discusiones fue el día siguiente que regresarían a trabajar arreglo las cosas que Mira-san necesitaría baño a Takeshi ella se arreglo, abrigados y listos para salir.

En Fairy Tail.

-Buenos días Mira-san-.

-Buenos días Juvia ara veo que trajiste a Take-kun-.

-Si –le da la maleta –Acá esta toda sus cosas que necesitara –abraza a Takeshi –Juvia te vera en un rato –le da muchos besos –Mira-san cuídalo muy bien.

-No te preocupes Juvia, lo cuidare muy bien tu quédate tranquila –le sonríe para tranquilizar a su amiga –Verdad Take-kun.

Juvia se despidió y fue directo a su área de trabajo pero se encuentra con quien decía ella ser su rival de amor.

-Ohayoo Juvia -.

-Ohayoo Lucy-san-.

-Como va todo –le pregunta mientras hojea unos documentos.

-Por el momento bien-.

-Me alegro Juvia y como vas con los proyectos de Navidad -.

-Pudimos adelantar un poco de trabajo lo bueno de Gray-sama es que a pesar de todo termina su trabajo-.

-Me alegro por ti en cambio con Natsu es lo opuesto tengo que estar detrás de él para que termine su trabajo -.

-Lucy-san acaso tu estas saliendo con Natsu-san.

-Eh! Claro que no como crees eso eto… Jajaja que te hace pensar eso-.

-Bueno es que Juvia piensa que hacen una bonita pareja -.

-Y que hay contigo y Gray.

-Estamos empezando desde cero.

-Me gustaría que Gray fuera un poco mas sincero en cuanto a sus sentimientos –Lucy levanta la vista y ve a su compañero de trajo en el cubículo de Gray lo que parecía ser una pelea de siempre.

-NATSU! Deja de perder el tiempo y termina esos documentos-.

-Gray-sama lo mismo va para usted-.

-¡Pero! – gritaron al unción los chicos.

-Nada de peros –gritaron las chicas.

Lucy arrastro a Natsu hasta su área de trabajo y Juvia solo suspiro y comenzó con las peticiones.

-Gray-sama acá están los anuncios y las sugerencias que se harán para este mes, debemos apresurarnos tiene una reunión al medio día-.

-Espera Juvia con más calma –le dice Gray mientras la toma de la cintura atrayéndola hacia el –Primero se saluda y después se dice que es lo que tenemos que hacer.

-Ohayoo Gray-sama por favor pongámonos a trabajar que hay muchos pendientes por hacer-.

-Vamos Juvia cuando me refiero a "saludar" me refiero a que me des un beso-.

-Juvia cree que Gray-sama esta actuando un poco posesivo-.

-Te lo dije que me iba a ganar tu cariño de nuevo-.

Juvia le da un pequeño beso a Gray en la comisura de sus labios y se retira dándole algunos papeles que debían terminar por planear, el día se iba muy rápido en cuanto al trabaja pero gracias a Kami era la hora del almuerzo.

-Gray-sama Juvia ira a ver a Take-kun en seguida regreso-.

-Te acompaño quiero ver a ese pequeño demonio –bromea.

-No le diga así a Take-kun para Juvia es como su rayo de Luz-.

En la guardería

-Ara Juvia viniste a ver a Ta-kun.

-Si Mira-san-.

-Esta en la cangurera-.

Los dos se acercaron donde estaba Takeshi que balbuceaba mientras brincaba en la cangurera se acercaron y el bebé los reconoció regalándoles una sonrisa.

-Take-kun Juvia y Gray-sama vinieron a verte –le dice mientras le toma las manitas del bebé y se sentaban –Te gusta estar aquí Take-kun.

El bebe solo rio, Gray se percato de que tenia un buza en sus manos.

-Oí Juvia ese no es tu buza.

-Si hoy en la mañana mientras Juvia le preparo de comer a Take-kun vio a buza y lo quiso al final lo trajimos.

En el transcurso de los días Juvia se encariñaba más y más con Takeshi tanto que parecía que era su hijo era un amor único, llego el día viernes, Juvia había pedido permiso de faltar ese día junto con Gajeel para ir a ver a Metalicana ya en la carretera.

-Gajeel-kun cambie la estación de radio –decía mientras trataba de tranquilizar a un quejumbroso Takeshi pues no le gustaba la música que había.

-Pero es mi canción Juvia además no hay nada mas interesante –le reclama como un niño pequeño.

-Mo –Juvia le cambio a una canción un poco mas calmada (ending 13 de Fairy Tail :)

El pequeño se empezó a tranquilizarse Juvia se sintió mas alivianada al ver que se tranquilizo.

-Te noto algo rara-.

-Eh?... Porque lo dices Gajeel-kun.

-Te noto mas alegre de lo normal-.

-Mmm… Juvia se siente normal.

-No lo decía por eso mujer, lo decía porque estas mas maternal que de costumbre –comenta su amigo mientras una gota se lucia en su cabeza n_nU

-Supongo que tener a Takeshi-kun con Juvia ha sido de una forma buena para Juvia-.

-Creo que si por cierto estos días he notado que los hermanos strippers tratan de conquistar-.

-De la nada después de que Meredy-san se fue Juvia tuvo una platica con Gray-sama y pues le dije que Juvia se olvidaría de sus sentimientos.

-Como lo dije y lo diré ese idiota necesitaba un empujón-.

Al cabo de unas horas habían llegado a su destino y Metalicana-san ya estaba en el porche de su casa esperando a sus niños.

-Metalicana-san estamos en casa –habla Juvia mientras baja a Takeshi de su sillita del asiento trasero –Y Juvia trajo al nuevo integrante de la familia.

Metalicana abrazo a su niña y tomo al pequeño en brazos.

-Juvia es hermoso-.

-Take-kun saluda a Oba-sama-.

El pequeño solo le sonrió a la mujer mayor.

-Vamos entren llegaron justo a tiempo para la cena-.

-Que buen momento me moría de hambre.

-Gajeel Redfox tiempo sin vernos y no me saludas como es debido-.

Gajeel soltó un bufido y le dio un beso rápido a Metalicana, con un sonrojo en su rosto, entraron a la casa convivieron como era de esperarse, mientras Gajeel jugaba con el pequeño en silla Juvia le platico a Metalicana la situación.

-Me imaginaba que algo así sucedió pero de verdad ese niño vino a ti con un buen fin-.

-Juvia quiere mucho a Take-kun aunque…

-Aunque que cariño-.

-Recuerdas a Gray-sama y Lyon-sama-.

-Ah si los recuerdo los chicos strippers que habla Gajeel-.

-Metalicana-san tu también-.

-Bueno, bueno y ellos que tienen que ver-.

-Veraz últimamente Juvia le dijo a Gray-sama que lo olvidaría el quererlo y al final resulto que quiere ganarse el amor de Juvia otra vez –dice un poco desanimada.

-Juvia cariño estoy segura de que lo decía en serio además por lo que me cuentas esos dos están locos por ti, además seria una exageración de que esos dos llegaran por la pura casualidad de asuntos de negocios-.

Los tres rieron al pensar en esa posibilidad pero se escucharon unos de rapones de carros seguido de unas pisadas y al final tocaron el timbre; Juvia suspiro imaginándose quienes eran y para su sorpresa TANTARANTAN los dos jóvenes Lyon Bastia y Gray Fullbuster estaban en la entrada de la casa de Metalicana.

-¡JUVIA!-.

-Que bien nuestro fin de semana se arruino –dice Gajeel mientras cargaba a Takeshi y el pequeño fruncía su ceño-.

-Que bien lo que le faltaba a Juvia.-

_Continuara…._

**Ok chicos les gusto creo que me sobrepase un poco n_nU en fin tal vez no suba capitulo la próxima semana como les comente mi viaje ya se acerca y este fin es mi cena de graduación entonces tal vez me de tiempo de escribir algo pero seria muy breve en fin.**

**Aclaración en el capitulo anterior puse que Takeshi tenia 3 meses pero lo pensé mejor y tendrá 5 meses Gomen no hice bien mis cálculos Jajaja tratare de arreglarlo también pues con Metalicana no se si sea mujer o hombre ¿? Pues no he descubierto bien eso, espero que les haya gustado este capi chicos y chicas Gracias por sus reviews.**

**Dejen reviews, comentario sugerencias.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno me desaparecí casi dos meses les debo una disculpa pero bueno como les explique en mi anterior capitulo fue mi graduación, la cena de graduación y mi viaje a Londres y Francia regrese el 9 de agosto de 2013 y empiezo la universidad el 2 de septiembre, así que acá les dejo el capitulo 4 disfruten. **

**Los personajes de Fairy tail no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**Capitulo 4 La honestidad ante todo**

Al ver a los dos jóvenes enfrente de ella, sintió un gran nudo en la garganta no podía hablar ni siquiera aceptar el simple hecho de que esos dos estén en la casa de Metalicana.

-Gray-sama…eto… Lyon-sama que están haciendo los dos aquí-.

-Por asuntos de negocio –hablaron los dos al mismo tiempo lanzando miradas de odio entre ellos.

-Justo como dijiste –Gajeel se acerco a Metalicana susurrando.

-Era de esperarse –Metalicana suspiro a lo bajo –Muy bien; Juvia cariño dile a esos dos jóvenes que se dejen de hacer los tontos y que entren a comer.

-Eto… segura Metalicana-san-

-Claro solo que no se quedan a dormir adentro, se quedaran afuera –dice la mujer con un tono de humor sarcástico.

Los chicos pasaron pero apenas era el principio de todo el caos que crearían ese fin de semana en particular, Juvia les sirvió de cenar para que los jóvenes comieran rápido y luego sentirse mal por comer rápido.

-Vaya series de muchachos desconsiderados serán estos –Metalicana reprocho mientras abrazaba a Takeshi.

-No tienes ni idea –Gajeel habla malhumorado mientras leía el periódico.

-Juvia dile a esos jóvenes que si ya terminaron de comer que pueden irse a un hotel para que mañana peleen todo lo que quieran por ti-.

-Metalicana-san –Juvia se sonrojo por el comentario.

-Ge he esto se pondrá interesante –ríe Gajeel a lo bajo.

-No hay necesidad señora –dice Lyon mientras se levanta de la mesa, toma la mano de Juvia y le da un beso –Nos veremos mañana Juvia-chan.

-Eto…

-Oí, Oí, Oí –Gray se levanta de su asiento y jala del brazo de Juvia atrayéndolo hacia él –Quien te crees para besarle la mano a Juvia así –le lanza una mirada reprobatoria a su amigo.

-No veo que diga tu nombre en ninguna parte de su cuerpo –le reta Lyon.

-Eso crees tu –Gray beso a Juvia en los labios soltando sus respiraciones.

Metalicana, Gajeel y Lyon se quedaron en shock pero el llanto de Takeshi comenzó a llorar de una forma horrible prácticamente gritando con todo el poder posible de sus pulmones, Juvia se dio cuenta se alejo de Gray y de Lyon tomo en brazos a Takeshi, lo abrazo, le dio besitos en su cabecita.

-Take-kun no llores no pasa nada –le susurra Juvia mientras lo balancea –Juvia quiere mucho a Take-kun…ne.

El pequeño comenzó a tranquilizarse poco.

-Eso es –Juvia le sonríe al pequeño y después dirige su vista y atención a los chicos –eto creo que seria mejor que se vayan chicos-.

Gajeel tomo esta como la oportunidad perfecta para sacarlos de su hogar.

Ya afuera

-QUIEN TE HAS CREIDO IDIOTA-.

-YO DEBERIA PREGUNTARTE LO MISMO GRAY-.

-A TI QUE TE DEBE DE IMPORTAR -.

Su discusión seguía subiendo de tono hasta que fueron silenciados por un chorro de agua por parte de Metalicana.

-Lo siento pero molestaban a los vecinos-.

Tanto Gray como Lyon estaban mojados.

-No cabe duda de donde saco la personalidad Gajeel –Gray dice con voz de agotamiento.

-Concuerdo contigo-.

Por otra parte dentro de la casa.

-Metalicana-san era necesario tirarles un balde de agua –Juvia mece a Takeshi para dormirlo –Juvia cree que exagero un poco.

-Tonterías cariño esos dos se lo merecían no se callaban, además molestan a los vecinos -.

-Ge he tus admiradores si que son únicos –Gajeel reía desde el sillón.

-Basta Gajeel-kun, demo Juvia cree que tienes un poco de razón –su voz es suave pero un poco triste –Juvia siente que ellos dos solo tratan a Juvia como un trofeo-.

-Vamos cariño no lo veas de esa forma es rivalidad entre ellos pero de verdad pelean por tu corazón –Metalicana trata de reconfortarla.

-Pues que manera mas extraña de demostrárselo –Gajeel hablo con tono de no importarle mucho la situación pero a cambio recibe un golpe por parte de su madre –Auch! Y eso porque fue- ¬_¬

-Sabes deberías ser un poco mas cuidadoso en cuanto a tus palabras -.

-Aja si lo tendré en mente –le da el avionazo.

-Gajeel Redfox esa no es forma de hablarle a tu madre –le jala la mejilla –Vamos Juvia ya es tarde y Takeshi esta profundamente dormido –suelta la mejilla de Gajeel –Es hora de descansar –le sonríe.

-Tienes razón Metalicana-san, Juvia ira a su habitación –acomoda a Takeshi mejor –Mañana pueda que sea un nuevo día.

Ya en su habitación, Juvia acomodo al pequeño en su cama puesto con su pijama de estrellas y ella con un camisón largo color azul celeste.

-Juvia espera que todo mejore mañana Take-kun a este paso… Mejor olvidarlo por el momento y divertirnos estos días-.

Juvia empezó a cerrar sus ojos mientras le daba palmaditas en su espalda a Takeshi, pasado unos minutos Juvia también quedo profundamente dormida.

Al día siguiente

Todos estaban ya en el comedor mientras Juvia alimentaba a Takeshi con unos trocitos de fruta.

-Vamos Take-kun di "ah"-.

Ella le daba un trocito de fruta a Takeshi y como respuesta el pequeño comía mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a su guardiana; por otro lado Gajeel veía a la chica con una gota en su cabeza pues la forma de actuar enfrente del niño.

-Creo que lo estas mimando demasiado –.

-Eso no es cierto Gajeel-kun, Juvia no esta consintiendo demasiado a Take-kun-.

El poseedor de ojos rojos poso nuevamente su vista en el periódico mientras volvía a tomar un sorbo a su café –Solo digo lo que veo no te lo tomes tan personal –recibe un zape –Auch! Porque fue eso –ve a Metalicana con ojos de muy pocos amigos.

-Mide tus palabras yo no te crie así-. ¬_¬

-Pero yo que dije –le reclama. ¬_¬

-Juvia siempre ha tenido ese instinto maternal, recuerdo las veces que te enfermabas y Juvia siempre te hacia compañía incluso te ayudaba a dar de comer –contaba el relato mientras servía el desayuno –No puedo creer que hayan crecido tan rápido.

Sus recuerdos son interrumpidos por un fuerte golpeteo que provenía de la puerta principal.

-Juvia ira abrir –pero Gajeel la detiene-.

-Nah, yo iré, creo imaginarme quienes son –pone los ojos en blanco –Y si son ellos… simplemente los correré.

-Tan solo no los mandes al hospital –Metalicana le advierte mientras toma su té.

-Demo…eh…eto…Metalicana-san –Juvia comienza a dudar escuchándose un poco de pánico en su voz.

-Tranquila –le dice la mujer mayor moviendo su mano libre de forma despreocupado mientras sostiene con la otra mano su taza de té –Lo peor que podría pasar es…

-¡JUVIA!-.

-Entrar corriendo a mí casa y gritar tu nombre –esto último lo dice con una sonrisa de lado-.

Juvia se sonrojo por el simple hecho de cómo los dos chicos se comportaban; con cierta expresión de cansancio mostraba la poca paciencia que le quedaba, Gajeel entra a la cocina con la cara roja al parecer azotaron la puerta contra él.

-¡OIGAN! ¡NO ENTREN SIN SER INVITADOS! ¬_¬*-.

Ninguno de los dos jóvenes le hicieron caso centraron mas su atención en Juvia el primero fue Lyon.

-Juvia-chan te gustaría salir conmigo esta tarde, en una velada romántica junto al lago –dice esto tomando la mano de Juvia.

Gray interfiere entre ellos dos –Déjala Lyon –le grita a su rival y centra su atención en la chica nuevamente –Juvia porque no mejor salimos tu y yo a comer algo esta tarde-.

-Ja a eso llamas romanticismo –Lyon se burla de Grey.

-Cállate Lyon además tu que sabes de los gustos de Juvia-.

-Se mucho mas que tu-.

Juvia estaba más que harta saco a Takeshi de su sillita y se lo da a Metalicana quien recibió el bebé y toma cierta distancia entre ellos.

-JUVIA HA LLEGADO A SU LIMITE DE PACIENCIA –grita –GRAY-SAMA…LYON-SAMA DENLE A JUVIA SU ESPACIO –se empieza a tranquilizar midiendo su tono de voz –Juvia vino a este lugar para poder pasar un rato con Metalicana-san y Gajeel-kun junto con Take-kun así que les pido que… –hace una pausa para poder recuperar su estabilidad emocional –DEJENOS EN PAZ ¬_¬*

Los dos jóvenes no esperaban esa reacción estaban completamente sorprendidos es en ese momento que Gajeel toma a los dos chicos por la camisa y los lleva a la puerta principal.

-Ya la escucharon déjenos este fin para la familia y regresando a Magnolia pueden pelearse como perros y gatos por mi hermana –sonríe –GEJE.

-Tu tienes la culpa tarado –le recrimina Lyon a Grey.

-Que yo tengo la culpa –se ofende –Claramente fuiste tu que empezaste-.

-Créeme Grey que no me voy a rendir ante ti –sus ojos son desafiantes –Juvia-chan será mía.

Con esto Lyon deja a Gray en la puerta con esas palabras que a cualquiera molestaría.

-Eso…ya lo veremos –susurra Gray dando el ultimo vistazo a la casa y dirigiéndose a su coche-.

-Bueno ya se fueron -.

Juvia deja salir un gran suspiro –Gomenasai Metalicana-san –se disculpa –De verdad Juvia jama creería que esto se saldría de control-.

-Tranquila querida –le dice la mujer mayor entregándole al bebé –Los hombres son de otro planeta no hay alguno que yo sepa que sea normal –explica mientras sigue desayunando.

-Al menos tenemos dos días de completo descanso –Gajeel toma de nuevo su asiento sigue con su desayuno –Además ese enano –señala a Takeshi –Necesita conocer la Naturaleza.

-Muy buena idea Gajeel –exclama Metalicana emocionada –Podemos hacer un picnic llevemos a Takeshi al pequeño rio que esta cerca.

-Es una excelente idea Metalicana-san –alza el pequeño para que estuvieran a su misma altura –Que te pare la idea Take-kun –le dice Juvia con su voz cálida-.

Como respuesta el pequeño empezó a dar de gorgojos y aplausos con su mano.

-Entonces esta decidido –Metalicana se puso de pie –Preparare una merienda deliciosa y podremos salir en la tarde.

Pasando unas horas Juvia se vistió con un hermoso vestido color lila de tirantes lo bastante largo y unas sandalias, Takeshi portaba un short color negro y una camisa roja con unas sandalias.

-Juvia y Takeshi están listos –Juvia bajo las escaleras con el bebé en brazos.

-También nosotros estamos listos –Metalicana salió de la cocina acompañada de su hijo.

Metalicana vestía con unos pantalones cortos que llegaban hasta la pantorrilla de color gris y una playera blanca con unos zapatos bajos grises y Gajeel con unos shorts negros, playera negra y sandalias del mismo color.

-Nosotros también estamos listos –le sonríe mientras le da una canasta a Gajeel –Hijo te puedes llevar la canasta-.

-Acaso tengo otra opción –dice mientras toma la canasta.

-Honestamente no, no la tienes –le sonríe a su hijo.

Se pusieron en marcha llegaron al lago en cuestión de minutos el lugar estaba muy cerca de la casa para Juvia y Gajeel era como regresar a aquellos tiempos en que solían jugar en el rio que estaba pequeño pero cuando llovía se convertía en un rio feroz pero suele estar tranquilo, para la suerte de ellos.

-Que recuerdos trae este lugar –dice Gajeel con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Juvia recuerda que siempre se tropezaba con las piedras-.

-Y Gajeel siempre te levantaba y se ponían a atrapar los peces y ranas que habían –recordaba Metalicana con nostalgia –Ahora es el turno de Take-kun.

Metalicana puso la manta en la sombra de un árbol mientras Juvia llevaba a Takeshi al agua y el pequeño chapoteaba al sentir a los pececitos pasar por sus pies, Gajeel trataba de tomar uno de los peces como solía hacerlo en su infancia pero en vez de eso, solo lograba tropezarse, caer de espalda y mojarse.

-Gajeel-kun estas bien –decía alarmada Juvia mientras levantaba a Take-kun del agua y se dirigía a su hermano.

-Ge he eso no es nada ven Take, el tío Gajeel te enseñara a nadar –Gajeel extiende sus brazos para recibir al pequeño-.

-No seas brusco con él Gajeel-kun –le advierte.

-Si, si lo que digas-.

Juvia salió del agua y fue junto a Metalicana a sentarse y disfrutar de la vista que les brindaban el lugar lleno flores y el agua cristalina.

-Take-kun se la esta pasando increíble-.

-Juvia concuerda contigo –sonríe Juvia luego junta sus rodillas usándolas para recargarse en ellas.

-Vamos querida no te martirices con lo que paso esta mañana-.

-No es eso Metalicana-san, Juvia solo quiere ser feliz darle un hogar a Takeshi, además Juvia decía enserio lo de esta mañana.

La mujer mayor abrazo a Juvia reconfortándola de todos los líos que tenían –Me alegro tanto de que ustedes dos estén aquí –susurra –Se que no soy su madre biológica ni nada de eso pero siempre los ame y los amare-.

-Arigato Metalicana-san-.

-Vamos no hay que ponernos sentimentales en estos momentos y llamemos a esos dos para que vengan a comer-.

-Tienes razón –Juvia se pone de pie y llama a Gajeel y Takeshi –Es hora de comer-.

El día paso entre risas y golpes entre Metalicana y Gajeel mientras esto pasaba en el apartamento de cierto chico, se encontraba hablando con unos amigos.

-Oh, con que eso sucedió –dice un joven de aproximadamente de su misma edad.

-Así sucedió creo que fue muy infantil de mi parte –dice Gray –O tu que opinas Eita.

-Que quieres que te diga tu sabes lo que hiciste además yo estoy pasando por lo mismo así que de nada sirve que te aconseje-.

Kano Eita un joven de la misma edad que Gray, su físico es de estatura alta un poco flaco pero en forma, cabello color negro y ojos negros vistiendo una playera color gris con un panda que parecía Godzilla, un pantalón de mezclilla y unos tenis, conoce a Grey desde la secundaria además trabaja para Sabertooth en el área de maquinaria su jefe es Sting.

-Vaya Gracias amigo de verdad que tus palabras me alientan-.

-Vamos Gray-.

Una voz femenina habla saliendo de la cocina con una bandeja de sándwiches.

-Tú sabes como es Eita Taicho –le sonríe.

-Tienes razón Satsu.

Satsuki Hisayu amiga de la preparatoria de Eita los dos se conocieron en segundo de preparatoria teniendo muchas cosas en común parecían ser hermanos, su apariencia es de estatura media, su cabello largo de color café castaño, sus ojos igualmente de un café obscuro, vistiendo un pantalón pescador color negro una playera blanca de tirantes y unos tenis del mismo color, también trabaja en Sabertooth pero en el área de creación, a base de Eita conoció a Grey.

-Y Taicho no debería de ser tan grosero con Grey –le recrimina a su amigo.

-Ya te lo he dicho Satsu –estira sus brazos –Soy realista.

-Yo diría que demasiado –se acerca a la mesa de en centro para colocar la charola.

-Por cierto me sorprende verlos por aquí –Grey habla mientras toma un sándwich y lo empieza a comer.

Satsuki suspira –Bueno lo que pasa es que regresamos de un viaje de Londres –explica –Pero ocurrieron cosas que es mejor no decir.

-¿Que sucedió?-.

-Lo que paso fue que fuimos a hacer un estudio en Londres nos quedamos la semana completa –explica Eita –Pero el ultimo día Satsu y yo fuimos a ver los museos las tiendas y todo así que llegamos tarde al hotel y para que al día siguiente nevara y nuestro vuelo se atrasara-.

-Así pasaron las cosas –Satsuki alza los brazos en forma de disculpa.

-Bueno al menos se la pasaron bien –dice Grey.

-Eso si pero… bueno nos mandaban trabajo y lo realizábamos cuando terminábamos salíamos a comprar.

-Pero el caso es que –Satsu se sienta al lado de Grey y le da un golpe en la espalda al chico haciendo que casi escupiera su bocado –Tú y Lyon...Metieron la pata muy en serio así que lo mejor es disculparte o sino las cosas empeoraran.

-Por primera vez Satsu tiene razón-.

-Oiga que significa con que por primera vez –grita la chica.¬_¬

-Ustedes dos jamás cambiaran –se ríe Grey.

-Me alegro saber de que te somos de mucha gracia Grey pero volvamos al tema de que te has enamorado –Satsuki centra toda su atención al peli negro.

-Yo enamorado –Grey no se lo creía-.

-Vamos Grey tienes que ser realista –Eita deja de comer –Es obvio que te gusta Juvia.

-Tal vez tengas razón –junta sus manos con una mirada seria –Creo que lo eche a perder en grande esta vez.

-Bueno no puedes regresar el tiempo pero puedes remediarlo –le sonríe la chica.

-Satsu me estas sorprendiendo demasiado estos días –Eita le hace burla a su amiga.

-Eh!? Porque lo dice -. O. o

-No te he contado Grey –Eita se acerca a su amigo –Satsu conoció a un chico prácticamente con los mismos gustos que ella-.

-Quien te viera Satsu –Grey sonríe muy ampliamente –Y ¿quien es el afortunado?

-Pues es…-.

-KYA! CALLESE TAICHO NO LO DIGA –se sonroja Satsuki –SOLO SOMOS AMIGOS NADAMAS-.

-Claro y los amigos te mandan flores a tu oficina y salen al cine -.

Los dos chicos disfrutaban tomarle el pelo a su amiga ya que sus expresiones eran cómicas pero a la vez daba ternura, seguían riéndose pero en cuestión de instantes sintieron dos golpes.

-Si quieren conservar sus vidas mas vale que se callen –le advierte la chica mientras sostiene un libro que tenia de titulo Cazadores de sombras.

-AYE –los dos chicos asienten.

-De todos modos Grey como tu amigo te recomiendo que no la trates como un premio –le dice Eita serio.

-No esperaba menos de ti Eita-.

-Oye y que hay de mi –habla Satsuki después de su rabieta-.

-No me he olvidado de ti Satsu pero dinos quien es él –dice Grey curioso.

Pasaron la tarde entre carcajadas y bromas volviendo con Juvia la tarde fue increíble regresaron a la casa de Metalicana, baño a Takeshi y le coloco su pijama le dio su biberón y lo puso a dormir ya después de eso, bajo a la sala a tomar una taza de té y tratar de relajarse.

-Take-kun ya esta profundamente dormido-.

-Era de esperarse se divirtió mucho –Metalicana hablo mientras servía el té.

-Ese enano le encanta el agua –Gajeel habla mientras esta acostado en la alfombra –Hoy trato de atrapar un pez.

Juvia sonríe ante esto y se recuesta en la espalda de Gajeel.

-Juvia esta preocupada porque le vayan a quitar a Takeshi.

-No pienses en eso ahora –Gajeel le habla con un tono pasible, para calmar a su hermana –Lo mejor para ti es preocuparte por el enano después piensa en lo demás.

-…Eso hare-.

-Bueno basta de pensamientos negativos –les dice Metalicana –Mañana que planes tienen ya solo les queda mañana.

-Juvia cree que deberíamos ir de compras-.

-Pff… Ustedes dos solo me tomaran como su mayordomo-.

-Pero querido –Metalicana lo ve con ojos de desafío –No siempre estas diciendo que eres el mejor y que puedes lidiar con lo que sea.

Hubo cierto momento de tención entre madre e hijo.

-Que me quieres decir –Gajeel tuvo un leve tic en el ojo.

-Que creo que no puedes manejar tales situaciones como un simple favor el cargar un par de compras esto quiere decir que no puedes-.

-¡QUE!-.

Los tres pasaron la noche entre risas y bromas momentáneamente se volvió tarde.

-Creo que ya es la hora de dormir chicos -.

-Tienes razón –concuerda Gajeel mientras se estira para volver a sentir sus movimientos –Mañana me espera un día ajetreado.

-Oh! Vamos Gajeel-kun eres el mejor-.

-Vez incluso Juvia piensa que puedes con esa simple tarea-.

-Ja Ja muy gracioso.

Todos se fueron a sus respectivas camas y en la habitación de Juvia, se puso su camisón y se acostó al lado de Takeshi mirando como respiraba poco a poco ella también quedo profundamente dormida.

Ala mañana siguiente.

Un día perfecto para salir a disfrutar de los rayos del sol, Juvia despertó por una leves palmaditas en su cara para su sorpresa era Takeshi que le sonreía y al parecer él pequeño ya tenia hambre.

-Ohayoo, Take-kun –le dedica una sonrisa –Estas listo para el día de hoy -.

Juvia se levanto con el pequeño y fueron directo a la cocina donde Metalicana estaba preparando el desayuno.

-Ohayoo Metalicana-san-.

-Ohayoo Juvia y a ti también Take-kun –le da un leve beso al pequeño –Le prepare fruta picada para Takeshi a esta edad debe empezar a por lo menos tratar de mascar su comida no todo en puré –aconseja.

Sentaron al pequeño en una sillita después de un par de minutos con la comida que ahora se encontraba un batidero de frutas mezcladas y Takeshi cubierta de ella.

-Divirtiéndote enano-.

-Ohayoo Gajeel-kun-.

-Si, si Ohayoo que hay de desayunar -.

-Lo mismo que ayer –le dice su madre colocándole unos panqueques con un huevo estrellado, salchichas y tocino-.

Después del desayuno se alistaron para salir.

-Bien hoy a comprar como si fuera el ultimo día de nuestras vidas-.

-Metalicana, a veces pienso que eres compradora compulsiva –Gajeel mira a su madre con ojos de cansancio.

-Una mujer debe aprovechar cada oportunidad para verse mejor -.

-Si tú lo dices…-.

Pasaron la mayoría del tiempo comprando cosas para el hogar de Metalicana algunos para el departamento de Juvia, juguetes y ropa para Takeshi y uno que otro objeto que a Gajeel le llamara la atención.

-Díganme por favor si ya terminamos. -.-

-Ya terminamos el día de hoy, ahora vamos a algún restaurante para poder comer-.

-Por fin –exclama con alivio Gajeel que cargaba más de 20 bolsas.

Llegaron a un restaurante donde disfrutaron de una agradable cena familiar.

-He pasado un fin de semana increíble-.

-Nosotros también Metalicana-san –Juvia sonríe mientras le da su biberón a Takeshi –Juvia disfruto mucho de volver a los tiempos de antes y Take-kun disfruto mucho estar contigo.

-Hmp… tal vez deberíamos volver –sugiere Gajeel –Ya sabes para que no estés sola.

-Gajeel-kun tiene razón Metalicana-san porque no vienes a vivir con nosotros.

-No cariño –dice la mujer mayor mientras deja de comer –Ustedes dos están comenzando su vida y yo la verdad estoy bien y me alegro de que me visiten pero…deben de preocuparse mas por lo que están a punto de enfrentarse tanto en lo personal como en lo social –les dice seria –Créanme que los extraño mucho y a veces me siento sola pero recuerdo que este día llegaría, ustedes empezaran a tener su familia, traerán a sus hijos, seré feliz el día en que ustedes dos encuentren a su persona especial emprendiendo ese camino que yo alguna vez lo recorrí.

-Pero…-.

-Nada de peros Juvia –interrumpe –En estos momentos debes preocuparte más por Take-kun, eso es crear un hogar para el y también para ti –mira a Gajeel –Y eso va también para ti espero que te cases pronto-.

-Me casare cuando este lista y también cuando la enana esté lista –susurra esto ultimo muy bajo.

Juvia se puso a pensar en lo que le acababan de decir y es cierto ahora debía de pensar en Takeshi y en ella, así que tarde o temprano tendrá que decidirse si por Lyon o Gray.

-Metalicana-san-.

-Dime –dice mientras juega con Gajeel a las fuerzas.

-Muy pronto será navidad y Juvia a estado pensando en hacer una pequeña cena me encantaría que vinieras-.

-Con mucho gusto iré cariño-.

Pasaron las ultimas horas que quedaban pues como al día siguiente seria lunes tanto Juvia como Gajeel tendrían que ir a trabajar a Fairy Tail, como muy pronto vendrían los eventos era necesario arreglar todo.

-Ya llevan todo-.

-Si no creo que nos hace falta nada –dice Gajeel mientras mete algunas cosas al auto.

Juvia se despidió de Metalicana y Takeshi también hizo lo mismo por otro lado Gajeel se despidió de su madre casi a la fuerza pero por un lado no se quería ir.

-Los veré en diciembre-.

Con un último beso a sus hijos se marcharon pero lo bueno seria que estaría con ellos en Diciembre.

Pasando unas horas, Gajeel dejo a Juvia en su departamento la ayudo con las cosas que compro y su equipaje.

-Arigato Gajeel-kun, gracias por traernos hasta aquí –Juvia mecía a Takeshi ya que se quedo dormido –Juvia te vera mañana temprano.

-Claro te veré temprano, no quieres que venga por ustedes dos-.

-No te preocupes Gajeel-kun, Juvia manejara mañana-.

Con esto Gajeel se fue a su propio departamento, dejando a Juvia quien coloco todo en orden antes de alistarse para mañana `pero recibió una llamada de Grey.

**De: Grey Fullbuster.**

**Para: Juvia Loxar.**

**Asunto: Mañana.**

**Espero que hayas regresado con bien y también Takeshi… este mañana hay junta al medio día así que, que te parece si llevamos a Takeshi al parque después de la junta…Claro si tu quieres.**

-Juvia se pregunta porque de la nada-.

**De: Juvia Loxar.**

**Para: Grey Fullbuster.**

**Asunto: Mañana.**

**Gracias por la preocupación Grey-sama eto… mañana veremos ya que la junta es importante y si terminamos rápido el trabajo tal vez podremos llevar a Take-kun al parque lo veré mañana descanse. **

**De: Grey Fullbuster.**

**Para: Juvia Loxar.**

**Asunto: Descansa. **

**Descansen los dos.**

Y así Juvia cerro su celular y se durmió junto a Takeshi para que el día siguiente volvieran a su rutina.

Al día siguiente.

-Muy bien creo que no se nos olvida nada, bien vámonos Take-kun-.

Unos minutos después llegaron a Fairy tail Juvia dejo a Takeshi en la guardería después se dirigía a su cubículo de trabajo cuando llego ahí su sorpresa fue enorme pues encontró un gran ramo de rosas en su escritorio y al lado una caja de chocolates.

-ara y esto de quien será –lee la tarjeta.

Para Juvia Loxar.

**De: Grey Fullbuster.**

**Umm… se que te gustan las rosas y creí que seria un lindo detalle.**

Leyó la caja de chocolates.

**Para: Juvia Loxar.**

**De: Lyon Bastia.**

**Unos chocolates para endulzar tu día mí querida Juvia-chan.**

-Es un lindo detalle por ellos dos pero…-.

-Hola Juvia-.

-Kya!-.

-Ups perdón por espantarte Juvia; no fue mi intención -.

-Eto… Satsuki-san que haces aquí-.

-Bueno vine a dejar unas cosas que me mando mi jefe-.

-Oh! –Recuperándose del susto –Son las propuestas de este mes-.

-Así es –le entrega unos folders –Rouge y Sting pensaron mucho en estas ideas además anotaron algunos detalles de mas –fija su vista en el ramo de rosas y en los chocolates –Wow que hermosos quien te las mando.

-Eto son regalos de Grey-sama y Lyon-sama –dice apenada.

-De ellos dos… era de esperarse –dice mientras se sienta en el escritorio –Me entere de lo que sucedió.

-mmm…

-No te preocupes le dije a Grey que lo que hizo él y Lyon estuvo mal.

-Juvia no sabe que hacer-.

-Mira Juvia yo también ando en el mismo lio que tu pero de algo estoy segura-.

Juvia mira a Satsuki con ojos de curiosidad, se conocían hace un par de años justamente en la universidad irónicamente después de tomar rumbos distintos se reencontraron en una junta.

-Sea a quien escojas que sea alguien a quien tú quieras de verdad, no porque sientas que es lo correcto-.

-Tal vez sea cierto-.

-Bueno cambiando de tema… donde esta Grey.

-Juvia debe suponer que en su oficina -.

-En ese caso entramos-.

Juvia toca la puerta de la oficina de Grey y escucha un "adelanté"

-Grey-sama, Satsuki-san esta aquí-.

-Claro hazla pasar-.

-Si eto… Grey-sama…-

-eh?-.

-Arigato por las rosas-.

-Te gustaron-.

-Si… mucho –dice en un susurro con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas se hace a un lado y deja pasar a Satsuki-.

-Hola Grey –saluda –Gracias Juvia no tardare -.

-Que te trae por aquí-.

-Acaso es un crimen que quiera pasar a saludarte –le dice mientras se sienta en una de las sillas.

-No es un crimen pero que traes entre manos –pregunta mientras alza una ceja en espera de una respuesta-.

-Pues… sucede que Eita Taicho me mando a decirte que estés al tanto…-mira al suelo por un momento.

-No me digas que… -no es capaz de terminar su frase pues es interrumpido por Satsuki-.

-Así es… él volvió –dice muy seria.

-Después de tanto tiempo-.

-Que esperabas –habla con voz seria –Tu mejor que nadie deberías saber que él suele acechar en estas temporadas –lo mira a los ojos –Grey te recomiendo que estés al pendiente de Juvia.

-Lo se –desvía su mirada hacia la ventana que da a toda la ciudad –En estos momentos necesito protegerla sea de lo que sea-.

-Además –saca un folder manila de su bolso –Eita Taicho me dijo que te diera esto-.

-Que es –pregunta mientras toma el folder.

-Algo que tal vez deberías tener en cuenta -se levanta de su asiento y se dirige a la salida –Te veremos después Grey cuida bien de Juvia y Takeshi –sale casi del despacho –Y no te comportes como un idiota.

-Muy graciosa Satsuki -.

Ya afuera Juvia vio que Satsuki salió del despacho.

-Ya terminaron Satsuki-san-.

-Si Juvia, nada mas le deje algo que Eita Taicho quería que le entregara.

-Ya veo-.

-Nos vemos Juvia cuídate mucho –le da un abrazo –Y estoy ansiosa de conocer a Takeshi.

-Claro Satsuki-san, eres bienvenida a la casa de Juvia.

Después de esto Juvia se puso a trabajar en los papeles que le entregaron estaba tan concentrada leyendo que no se dio cuenta que Grey la estaba mirando.

-Oye Juvia creo que es hora de irnos-.

-Eh? Eto si ya voy perdone es solo que, Juvia se distrajo con las nuevas propuestas-.

-No te preocupes vamos -.

Las horas pasaron en cuanto a la junta que tenían este año había mucho trabajo que hacer y mas en esta semana seria las 24 horas para poder terminar la propaganda, lo eventos y recaudación de juguetes.

-Así que tendremos la agenda apretada –Gajeel hablo después de su propuesta de los fondos.

-Eso parece –agrego el maestro Makarov –Pero lo hacemos por una buena causa –Bueno la junta a terminado se pueden ir a descansar-.

Todos salieron de la oficina Natsu seguía escuchando los reclamos de Lucy ya que él olvido su propuesta tardando aun más en la reunión ya después de todo esto Juvia fue a ver a Takeshi en la guardería.

-Hola Mira-san, Juvia se disculpa por no venir antes pero la reunión se tardo mas de lo esperado –explica mientras carga al pequeño y le da besos en su cabecita.

-No te preocupes Juvia lo entiendo además apenas son las 3 hoy salen un poco tarde verdad-.

-Si, Juvia tendrá que trabajar este miércoles las 24 horas -.-

-Tranquila Juvia puedo cuidar de Take-kun ese día, no hay problema-.

-Gracias Mira-san, seguro que no será mucho problema-.

-Para mi es un gusto Juvia además Take-kun es un amor, es como un pequeño ángel –le sonríe.

Juvia sonrió ante el comentario de Mira, ella tomo al pequeño y salió al parque que quedaba cerca de las oficinas ya después de llegar Juvia se sentó en uno de los columpios y empezó a mecerse con el. Pero algo inquietaba a Juvia sentía como si alguien la vigilara, se levanto del columpio y abrazo aun mas a Takeshi.

-Vámonos Take-kun, Juvia tiene un mal presentimiento.

Se encamina de regreso a las oficinas pero choca con alguien.

-Eto… disculpe Juvia no se fijo por donde iba –se disculpa.

-No hay problema –le dice un joven alto, con cabello cobrizo y ojos azules fija su vista en Takeshi –Es su hijo-.

-No de hecho solo cuido de él –contesta un poco evasiva –Eto… si me disculpa debo marcharme.

-Pero me gustaría conocerte mejor -.

-Disculpe, pero de verdad Juvia tiene que volver a su trabajo-.

-Insisto en que la pueda acompañar-.

-Acaso no escuchaste a la dama ella necesita regresar a su trabajo –una voz apareció en medio de la conversación.

-¡Grey-sama!-.

-Vamos Juvia debemos regresar –abraza a Juvia por la cintura.

Se alejaron lo suficiente y Grey aprovecha para hablar con Juvia.

-Te encuentras bien –habla un poco alarmado-.

-Si Juvia y Take-kun estamos bien aunque fue un poco mas el susto-.

-Juvia no deberías salir sin algún acompañante o alguien-.

-Grey-sama acaso usted conocía a ese hombre-.

-Se podría decir-.

-Y quien es-.

-Ese hombre es el padre de Takeshi-.

-Eh?

-Juvia esta vez de verdad quisiera que te quedaras conmigo –le suplica.

-¿Por que?-.

-El es un asesino en serie –habla con voz amarga y fría.

**Continuara… **

**Ok chicos y chicas este es el capitulo 4 espero que haya sido de su agrado y me disculpo de antemano por que hace un mes que regrese de mi viaje pero no he podido escribir por que mi madrastra se opero (se dio su manita de gato) entonces tengo que ayudar en la cocina en la casa y luego pasamos por crisis económica apenas he tenido tiempo para transcribir lo que hice en mis 12 horas de vuelo de ida a Londres y 13 de regreso creo que este ha sido mi capitulo mas largo llevo 5300 palabras nuevamente una disculpa pueden pasar a mi blog de tumblr subiré algunas fotos de mi viaje y tal vez puedan conocerme sin mas por el momento eso es todo.**

**Esperen Kano Eita y Satsuki Hisayu son personajes que invente así que me pertenecen por así decirlo por otro lado Eita es la personificación de mi amiga de la preparatoria y Satsuki pues por así decirlo es también mi personificación.**

**Por favor dejen reviews, sugerencias y comentarios. : ) **

**Hasta la próxima.**

**Atte. Tsanami Saberfairy **


End file.
